1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of children's play structures and, in particular, to interactive play structures for safely entertaining and educating young and intermediate age children and adults.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been a recent proliferation of commercial play structures designed to meet the recreational needs of young families. Such play structures can provide a safe and exciting alternative to more traditional parks and playgrounds. Conventional commercial play structures may be adopted either for water ("wet") play or for nonwater ("dry") play, as desired. The subject invention relates particularly to dry interactive play structures for either indoor or outdoor use.
A typical dry play structure may include a padded framework and cushioned floors defining a variety of play elements or areas. Slides, tunnels, net bridges, and ladders may be used to interconnect the various play elements and play areas together so that play participants can traverse from one play element or area to the next.
One popular play element is a ball pit. Small, lightweight, hollow plastic balls fill an enclosed pen area of a predetermined depth. Children jump into the pen and are partially or fully submerged in the balls. Children may also throw the balls in the air or at one another. Other typical play elements may include viewing towers, rope swings, soft hanging bags and rotating padded drums and the like.
A drawback of conventional dry play structures is that they are "passive." That is, they are normally static or react only to forces imparted directly by the play participants. While such passive play structures are modestly entertaining, they lack the creative stimulation and excitement of interactive play that stimulates the imaginations and creative inspirations of young and intermediate-aged children.